Sayings of Lu-Min
"Peeling back the Infinitely Thin Veil is to see Emptiness and Fullness at once."' - "Look for It, you search in vain. Desire It, you enter its power. Grasp It, It disappears."' - "Speak words, hide truth."' - "A key dangles, slips, drops, unlocks a locked door."' - "Doing Nothing can lead to Everything, but doing Everything certainly leads to Nothing."' - "Many do not know the Way or the Signs, and use both to great effect."' - "Ki-long approached Lu Mīn desiring to ask him a question. Lu Mīn spoke first—Nothing I can teach you will find its sticking place. Go back to where you have come from and practice the Signs."' - "Ki-Long approached Lu Mīn a second time, desiring to say nothing. Lu Mīn allowed him to stay."' - "Do not ask what the Signs are or about where they come from. Knowing too much can be as dangerous as not knowing enough."' - "There is only the Way. Some follow it one step, some two, others three."' - "Do not complain about others failing to see the Way. Do the Waachi see the water? Do Windgoers see the air? And yet these creatures swim and fly."' - "Hungry or full, tired or rested, warm or cold. These are all second to understanding and not understanding."' - "See everyone from the position of Go-na, and you will have few foes."' - "You cannot cultivate a wilderness. As soon as you bring form, you have killed it."' - "There are two great unknowns: one Outside and one Inside."' - "There are no real rules in the Way, only what is appropriate and what is not."' - "I have yet to meet someone else who can Read, Interpret and Change."' - "I have yet to meet someone I could not learn from."' - "Power brings enemies, Love brings loss, Hope brings pleasant dreams, Fear brings unpleasant dreams, and the Way brings nothing; I came with nothing, I will leave with nothing."' - "Chaos is always temporary; Water cannot remain in a river for long."' - "A young Na-Shime came to Lu Mīn to ask him how he saw the Signs. Lu Mīn answered: Before we see the Signs, they see us. Awareness of this fact brings on the State of Being Watched, which is the principle way to begin Seeing."' - "How does the true Waygoer walk through obstructions, or stand in Fire without burning? Not through bravery or cleverness, or learning, but because he unlearned."' - "The Eternal place is no-place. It appears differently to everyone. To me, it is a shining sea, catching the glowing light of One like Se-Lim. To Mīn-jo, it is a misted northern forest. To Dun fi it is a vast and silent hall with flowing fires and ornamented floors."' - "The Way you see something is What you see."' - "First you must unlearn. Only then can you begin to see and act in a new way."' - "Do not seek unquestioning loyalty from companions on the Way. Nor be surprised by failure and even betrayal. For though we walk together, our paths must forever remain separate."' - "Harm and Help sometimes come in the same action."' - "Seeing the Way means not seeing the obstructions."' - "Seeing the Way mean not looking backwards."' - "You cannot go forward by looking back."' - "The Authorities are always speaking. It is just a question of listening for their voices, hidden in the Way."' - "To really see a thing, look at the things behind it. In the things behind, there is no difference between the Nei-di and the Shinse, between a Na-Shime and a Na-Shizu, between a Fan-di and the grass it eats, between the Water and the Waachi."' - "To see well, look quietly. To look quietly, listen well. To listen well, move little. To remain still, desire Nothing. To desire Nothing, think of Seeing."' - "Rely on what is provided And you will lack nothing."' - "Work will fill your mind and your heart, but doing nothing brings peace."'' - "''Treat all who cannot recognize the Signs with Kindness, learn from their weakness to find Go-na." --- Go back to "The Shinse" Lore page Go back to Skara main "Lore" page